


Halcyon

by ThatLizard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Service Top, Slice of Life, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLizard/pseuds/ThatLizard
Summary: Zuko wants to try something new, Sokka just cannot say no to him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 97





	Halcyon

Sokka knew he would never fully understand Zuko. He didn't love it, but he could logically bring himself to understand that he would never be able to comprehend the full extent of Zuko's inner workings regardless how caring a partner he was. He knew no one _really_ fully understood another human, of course, but he didn't like the fact that most of the things that perplexed him about Zuko stemmed directly from horrific trauma and pain from his childhood and that he still carried around as an adult regardless of how much work he had put into it.

Sokka wasn’t stupid: he could tell since the first time he saw that cagey guy glaring holes through people that had the sheer audacity to breathe too loudly in his presence that there was something  _ a bit off  _ about him. 

They could laugh about it now, but back then Sokka didn’t do much to hide his open dislike for the guy he saw as a stand-offish noble born brat that thought he was better than anyone else simply because of daddy’s name and money were buying him place in Ba Sing Se’s University. 

It felt only right to hate the guy out of pure principle as he was the exact embodiment of what Sokka despised: he was rich and noble, an arsehole that would inevitably ride daddy’s coattails into politics regardless of how bad he did in school. It didn’t even have anything to do with the fact that he  _ happened  _ to be Fire Nation - the war had been over for years and Sokka would be lying if he said he had any concrete memories of his own about the raids and the men being shipped off to fight - it was because of his shitty attitude and the fact that he was everything Sokka  _ was not. _

It was out of sheer chance that Sokka found his views about him challenged. 

Sokka did not like tea and never really drank it; he had too many memories of his Gran Gran force-feeding him gallons of the stuff when he was nursing a cold as a child, so he strongly associated the taste of it with being ill. It was only because Suki happened to be craving this  _ bubble tea  _ thing and he found himself dragged into the the Jasmine Dragon pretty much against his will that he came face to face with  _ Lord AngryFace  _ -Zuko, his name was Zuko, as reminded by the little tag attached to his apron- clearing tables and making tea.

Sokka  _ knew  _ that high lords with money coming out of their arses  _ did not _ just choose to go work a shitty customer-facing job, so he decided that there had to be something more to him. And with his curiosity piqued, it was only a matter of time before the water-tribesman found himself basically studying Zuko and coming up with a plan to get to know more about him. 

It was soon apparent that befriending Zuko was a little like trying to pet a stray cat that had been kicked one too many times, with countless attempts that ended up with the taller man basically hissing at him before scrambling away in his own personal cloud of rage. Luckily for the both of them, Sokka was stubborn and was already dead set on making  _ something  _ happen before the end of the term, so no matter how many times Zuko looked at him with an expression he couldn’t quite crack before making an excuse and leaving, Sokka would come back and try a different approach.

Sokka was close to pulling his hair out in desperation after almost a month of unsuccessful approaches, starting to wonder whether or not his curiosity had turned borderline creepy and starting to consider that the fire national might very well not want him poking his head around or trying to strike conversation when he had the chance. And he would have to learn to accept that not everyone in the world was interested in befriending him.

Luck seemed to be on his side again, though, as just when Sokka decided to give up on befriending the other man, an assignment to be done in pairs was announced and he got to see Zuko grow pale with dread and look like a lost wolf-puppy as people started to pair up with friends and he was left to stand there in horror just long enough for Sokka to swoop in and offer himself as a warm body to sign his name alongside his for that one assignment. Zuko didn’t looked thrilled to be paired up with him (Sokka would later learn that the firebender had been composing a compelling argument in his head as to why he should be able to complete the assignment on his own and was just waiting for the right moment to present it to their professor) but he reluctantly agreed and inadvertently opened up a whole world of possibilities for Sokka.

Taking full advantage of the fact that he and Zuko  _ had  _ to spend time together to figure out what they were meant to do through the writing of their paper, Sokka had a lot more time to study that other man and try to figure out what was up with him. It didn’t take him all that long to realise that what Sokka had once thought to be stand-offishness was in fact  _ crippling shyness  _ and that the thick aura around him keeping people away wasn’t necessarily because he felt he was better than anyone else, but rather because he simply did not know  _ how _ to mingle with people his age.

That joint assignment was only the beginning for many things between Sokka and Zuko, who seemed to be a lot more willing to have him around now that he had become confident enough in the fact that the water tribesman was genuinely interested in just hanging out with him and wasn’t immediately angling to get something out of him.

It turned out that Sokka had only been  _ half right _ about many of the things he had assumed about Zuko: the man  _ was  _ the son of a nobleman somewhere in the Ember Islands, but he had had no contact with him for years and therefore Lord Ozai had nothing to do with his admission to university or his choice regarding his degree. He  _ was _ annoyingly curt and had the shortest temper he had ever seen, but he wasn’t a  _ bad person  _ per se, just a stereotypical firebender. He  _ was  _ rich, but  _ not really,  _ as the one with all the money was his uncle and he himself lived well within the means of an average student. 

It took Sokka  _ weeks  _ to be able to catch a glimpse into the many little nuances that made Zuko. He was hooked, so a friendship naturally began despite Zuko’s incredible hesitance about it.

* * *

Sokka could remember clear as day the way he felt his heart freeze over the first time Zuko opened up to him about his past and the many things he had endured during the almost 14 years of hell living under the thumb of a narcissistic father with the means and power to do exactly whatever he pleased with his children and go completely unchallenged by local authorities or otherwise good-intentioned people.

They had been friends for three whole years, dating for five sweet months, and he had absolutely no idea. 

During their first winter as friends Zuko had once made an off-hand remark about how he didn’t really enjoy winter since  _ the accident  _ because his face got itchy, and Sokka had left it at that. It  _ made sense  _ for Fire Nation people to do poorly with cold winters, and it also made sense that a firebender could have accidentally burnt themselves that badly while learning to control their power (he had seen Katara freeze herself in place and have to deal with hypothermia and superficial frostbite, so he guessed that was just one of those  _ bender things  _ he didn’t quite get). It never crossed his mind that said comment could have been Zuko trying to test the waters to  _ tell him _ about something so deeply painful. And he had shot him down. 

It would take Sokka another couple of years, a firework display and one too many sips of Earth Kingdom sour plum wine in a cool autumn night for him to revisit the thought as he let his fingers stroke Zuko’s cheek and very tentatively inch up to touch his scar in a sweet and careful way. 

“Does it hurt if I touch you here?” he asked eventually once it was established that Zuko wasn’t about to basically scurry away from his touch as he had done a few times in the past whenever he got a bit  _ too close _ for comfort to that area. 

"No." Zuko said after a short pause "I can't really feel much." 

Sokka remained quiet, feeling his stomach twist a little at those words and looking down at Zuko, currently resting his head against his shoulder and letting him touch the affected area. 

"I can't see or hear too clearly from this side either." Zuko added, clearly pressed on by the silence that had called between them and leaving Sokka to feel like the worst friend, boyfriend and human being as those words just poured over him and forced him to realise that he had spent three years of his life wilfully ignoring something that was bound to have a very big effect on Zuko and the way that he experienced life every day. 

A few tense seconds hung awkwardly between the both of them as Sokka figured out how to breathe again; sure, the scar was  _ quite a sight,  _ but Sokka had never really thought about it having an impact on anything other than aesthetics. How could he be blind and stupid enough to not see that a scar bang on over someone’s eye was bound to have  _ quite a lot of impact? _

He heard his name being mumbled in an urgent breath and soon met Zuko’s worried gaze. How long had he been stunned into silence? Long enough to worry Zuko, clearly, and that was too long.

“Sorry” he finally strained out, forcing himself to breathe “I didn’t know it… I mean… Fuck, I don’t know what to say” he admitted in defeat.

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s fine.” Zuko smoothed over even when he shouldn’t be the one struggling to kill the awkward conversation and go back to sipping wine as if nothing had happened. 

“It’s not fine, though.”

“It is. I mean… It’s not like I can change what happened, so…” he just trailed off, making Sokka wonder all of a sudden.

“What happened? You don’t have to tell me, I just… If you want to?” 

Even if words were tentative and nowhere near Sokka’s best work, they opened up the gates to years and years of bottled up trauma from Zuko. 

He talked about how his father had openly treated him with disdain ever since he was a young child, how his sister was by far favoured by everyone around them and how clear it had been made to him that he was  _ not enough _ and would  _ never _ be enough. As if that had not been enough to horrify Sokka -who had grown in a very loving and supportive home- Zuko seemed far from being done with his story.

Sokka could do nothing but sit there and make a conscious effort not to cry as Zuko went on to describe how things got  _ even worse  _ after his mum left. It wasn't like Zuko was being overly graphic while describing what was blatant child abuse whatever way you sliced it, but Sokka understood that there were  _ oh so many things  _ he wasn't saying which only made him feel a mixture of protectiveness for his boyfriend and a murderous rage for the man that had cause him so much pain. 

It was obvious from the start that Zuko talking about his  _ objectively bad childhood  _ for a few minutes was the set up to explain the story behind the scar covering a good third of his face, but Sokka did not feel prepared to stomach it even when it became clear that it was nowhere near an accident but rather torture disguised as discipline by a particularly cruel man. 

Sokka said nothing, pulling his boyfriend a little closer in his arms and rubbing his back as he let the weight of all the things he now knew about Zuko wash over them in that deafening silence. There would come a time in which a conversation would be had to unpack it all, but this was not it.

* * *

It would take yet another year, being done with their studies and moving in together before the next  _ big break-through conversation  _ came along.

Sokka had become aware of the fact that Zuko very rarely asked for anything he wanted and adamantly insisted that he was perfectly happy with whatever little trace of  _ niceness  _ that was thrown his way. He didn’t like to think about it too much, guessing that it was one of  _ those  _ things that a childhood in which he was made to feel as though he was nothing but a waste of space would imprint into anyone’s mind, but it did mean that whenever Zuko actually made an effort to weakly hint at something he wanted Sokka would go overboard to try and fulfil it.

Zuko had spent the whole afternoon looking like there was  _ something  _ just at the tip of his tongue and waiting for the right moment to come out spilling, but continued to freak himself out into silence whenever Sokka looked his way with even the slightest hint of wanting to ask  _ what exactly _ was taking up so much of his conscious mind. 

Despite several attempts at asking about it, Zuko wouldn’t let up anything but very vague mutters that attempted to make clear that  _ nothing  _ was wrong followed by not-so-subtle attempts to redirect Sokka’s attention. Even if not knowing was killing him, Sokka figured that he would have to wait until his lover was ready to talk about  _ whatever that was.  _

He had not been expecting the moment to come while in the middle of a rather bland Pai Sho game on their living room floor. 

“Do you ever think about sex?” Zuko started while pushing his Green Reed forward in an attempt to stop Sokka from taking hold of even more of the board. Just like that. 

Sokka had to re-play his words in his mind to try and make sure that he had actually heard what he thought he heard, looking at his boyfriend for a moment as he reminded himself to look as level and unshaken as humanly possible to try and keep Zuko from retreating back into silence.

“Sex as a concept?” Sokka asked, unsure as to where the conversation was going. He was a healthy young man in a thriving relationship with the hottest firebender in the universe, so  _ yes _ , he did think about sex, probably more than Zuko thought he did.

The rather long sigh that left Zuko made it clear that he had not planned this conversation all that well.

“I mean, I do think about sex. A lot. Sex as a concept, sex with you… sex we’ve had and sex we will have in the future… Sex in general… It’s fun.” he helpfully added, watching as the firebender flushed and groaned in what Sokka now knew to be his rather theatrical way to get annoyed as he started to actively search his mind for a way out of that conversation. And Sokka couldn't let that happen. 

"Is there anything you want to talk about, though? Regarding sex, I mean” Sokka prodded a bit further, his attention completely focused on the man before him. “You know we can talk about anything” he added after a moment, realising that Zuko seemed to be in the middle of a fight against himself that he couldn’t possibly win: either he spoke (and made himself uncomfortable in the proces) or he didn’t (and kept his mind wondering for the rest of eternity).

It took a little coaxing for Sokka to convince him to bring up whatever had been on his mind, making sure to let Zuko know that  _ absolutely anything  _ he said would be welcomed and that they could work together around  _ whatever was on his mind.  _

"Have you ever thought about doing  _ things _ different?" Zuko eventually said. "I like the way we… I mean… how we normally do things. It's not that I don't. I just thought… I read something and I thought… it's okay if you don't. It's fine." 

Sokka would be lying if he said that  _ that _ little statement hadn't blown his mind: Zuko had been raised as a proper little nobleman and therefore he never really spoke about sex openly, not even calling things by their actual name regardless of how hard Sokka had been trying to convince him that  _ sex _ wasn't a dirty word. And yet, there he was, awkwardly admitting that he had been  _ reading _ about sex and that he wanted to try something new. 

He could hardly begin to imagine what Zuko had in mind, but he was completely sure that he would be more than happy to learn about it and make it happen for him.

“I’m always happy to try new things.” Sokka said after a moment, feeling that his words and reactions needed to be really careful as to avoid spooking Zuko into silence. “Did you have something specific in mind?” 

A nod was all the water-tribesman got as an answer.

“You need to help me out a little bit here, Zuko. I  _ know  _ I am the smartest man you’ve ever met and all, so it might come as a surprise that I can't read minds just yet. But I can’t, gorgeous.” he threw in as playfully as he could, wanting to make that conversation as light and airy as possible as opposed to the deeply serious affair his favourite firebender seemed determined to lead. Sex was meant to be fun, so Sokka refused to let it become awkward again.

Just as expected, that ‘ _ gorgeous’  _ dropped at the end of his sentence made Zuko flush and look slightly out of place for a moment before he was able to gather himself with a half-hearted glare thrown at Sokka. He had never been one for pet names or cutesy words, claiming that it embarrassed him and made him feel  _ weird,  _ so Sokka only ever used them to tease him regardless of how lowkey disappointed he was that he would never get to call him sweet things. 

“Rough stuff.”

Sokka had not been expecting the firebender to simply spit it out after what had seemed like forever trying to coax the words out of him, so his words almost didn’t register in his brain due to surprise. 

“Right. Anything in particular or…?” Sokka asked, his best  _ business  _ face on and thanking every single diplomatic skill he ever learnt in school for the fact that he was a Grade-A Bullshitter and could therefore pretend to look calmed and level even if his brain had turned into mush at the thought of Zuko wanting  _ rough stuff,  _ because  _ how?  _ How ever did Zuko - _ his Zuko,  _ who flushed wildly and would demand him to shut up wherever Sokka mentioned wanting him- found himself reading something portraying rough sex  _ and  _ had then decided that was something he wanted?

He definitely needed some answers, but this wasn’t the time to pry for them.

“I don’t know. Just  _ stuff.”  _ Zuko said with a shrug, still looking at his own hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. “But we don’t have to…”

“No, I want to. I’d love to.”Sokka replied instantly, not wanting Zuko to think for one second that he didn’t want to explore new things by his side. “I just want to know what you want to do, that’s all.”

It was when Zuko nodded again that Sokka knew it was his job to help him figure it out.

“Okay.” Sokka said and took a breath in before reaching in to place a hand over Zuko’s own, gently stroking at his long and boney fingers. “Do you want us to just do it harder? Or stuff more like tying up and smacking and that sort of thing?” 

Sokka almost missed the quiet answer that Zuko breathed out.

“Both.”

* * *

Sokka wouldn’t say he was particularly vanilla in regards to sex: he was a healthy young man, so he thought it was only natural for him to be interested in getting pleasure in whatever way he could when sharing with an intimate partner, but it was also true that he hadn’t done  _ all that much  _ more out of the ordinary things one would think off when talking about sex. It was because of this that Zuko’s request pushed him into a couple of weeks of frenzied research, aware that he worked best when he knew exactly what he was doing, and he would never dare have his lack of experience doing what his boyfriend wanted cause them trouble in the middle of it, so he studied and learned.

Over the short course of ten days Sokka read and made notes on every single piece of erotic literature he could get his hands on, feeling like some sort of pervert everytime he made his way to  _ that section  _ of the library and sat reading stuff that would make a sailor blush under the watchful eye of the keepers of the place. 

He would be the first to admit that his research had been a mixed bag at best: there was a very limited amount of erotica featuring two (or more) men sleeping together, and even when he expanded his research towards  _ all kinds of sex,  _ there wasn’t all that much that read as a manual to do what Zuko wanted. And yet, having the time and brainpower to focus formulating a plan seemed to make him feel a lot better and more comfortable to try it.

By the time he was happy with all of his notes, had the chance to test run a couple of things and convinced himself that he could do it without something going horrifically wrong and ending the beautiful relationship they shared, two weeks had gone by since Zuko’s original request. 

Sokka wondered if Zuko was having second thoughts about it when he finally sat his boyfriend down to explain that he had figured it out and he was ready. It was funny how  _ unsexy  _ the conversation about  _ having sex  _ went, with Sokka running past his boyfriend what his plans were and the many fail-safes along the way to make sure that everything went well. 

To his credit, Zuko didn’t seem put off by the man that sat in front of him surrounded by a bunch of little pieces of paper covered from top to bottom with his hideous calligraphy while explaining to him how exactly they were meant to have sex and coaxing answers out of him to try and make sure they were both completely on the same page.

With that all out of the way, they agreed to give it a go the following afternoon.

* * *

Sokka would be the world's biggest liar if he said that he hadn't spent his whole morning day-dreaming about what was going to be waiting for him at home once he and Zuko were done with work and the mundane day-to-day tasks life as adults brought along. He was quite thankful that there was nothing that  _ really _ demanded his undivided attention that day, completely sure that he could have very easily cause a major political incident by putting his foot in his mouth after not listening to a question due to his mind wandering off and getting lost in the beautiful expanse of Zuko's lower back. 

Luckily for him, none of that happened and he was allowed to wrap up his day with not much to report before heading home to his beautiful boyfriend, who seemed just as eager to get home as he himself had been. 

They had agreed to ease into things slowly when the time came, so Sokka found it rather natural to slink towards him and undo that tight top-knot the fire-national wore, running his fingers through thick, silky hair and massaging his scalp lightly until Zuko was basically putty in his hands: eyes closed and letting easy, even breaths out. 

It only took a couple of minutes playing with his hair before he found himself pressing kisses to his temple, his cheeks and eventually his lips while still playing with his hair, guiding Zuko into a slow and sensual kiss that very clearly set the tone of what was going to come next for them. Neither needed much coaxing to go from slow kisses in the living room to moving into the comfort of their own bed to continue with those kisses, leading each and following with the practiced knowledge of each other's body and the warmth that filled their hearts when they were close and intimate. 

Having Zuko pressed against his body while quietly panting for breath as he kissed down his neck was delicious any day of the week, but there was a certain buzz in the air now that they both knew that they had  _ more  _ waiting just ahead for them. And Sokka absolutely loved the way this mixture of nervousness and excitement was adding to their arousal. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary with their kisses and caresses that slowly peeled off their clothes as they tumbled together in bed, but they both knew that  _ soon _ things would change, and it seemed to be lighting their souls on fire. 

As he pressed kisses along the porcelain skin of his chest, travelling all the way down along his ribs and abs lined up with lean muscle to find himself sucking a light mark at his hip bone, Sokka couldn't help but feel somewhat antsy about what was to come next. 

It was only when Sokka was satisfied that he had kissed Zuko enough to make the other man be well aware of how much he loved him that he parted from his body to look at him. 

"Get up on your knees and sit on your heels, beautiful." He ordered as casually as he physically could, watching in awe as the penny dropped in Zuko's mind as he nodded lightly and did as he was told, aware that this was the beginning of their play time. The fact that Zuko wasn't even arguing over the fact that he had chosen to call him something sweet and gushy instead of his given name made Sokka’s mind reel, having to take a deep breath to steady himself now that he knew he was in control of their little scene.

“You know what to say if it gets too much, right?” Sokka asked even before they began, getting a curt nod out of the other man before he got himself to work. 

Coming from a long and famous lineage of seafarers, Sokka had been made to memorise and practice all sorts of knots from a very young age, as pretty much every boy in the village grew up to perform jobs that  _ needed  _ a good knowledge of how to securely tie things, whether it be at sea, as a hunter or working in craft. None of his ancestors could have ever guessed that Chief Hakoda’s only son would end up with a office-based job in the Earth Kingdom, and even less so that his vast knowledge on the millenary art of Southern Water Tribe Ropework would end up being put to practice to tie up a very naked (and visibly aroused) firebender.

Every single turn and twist of the rope that was made around the pale wrists and forearms was done with extreme care and precision, making sure it was tight and limiting -just as Zuko wanted it to be- but not tight enough that would make things unsafe or uncomfortable. The process was rather time consuming, but that only added to the tingling anticipation of the game they were playing, with Sokka triple-checking the tie before stepping back to admire his handiwork.

It was far from a complicated tie and he knew it, but the sight of Zuko on his knees, naked and with his arms tied together behind his back in what he thought was a very aesthetically pleasing way was enough to make Sokka's lust grow wild. And being tied up was having a similar effect on his boyfriend, if that weeping erection was a sign of anything at all. 

"You look so good like that. Fuck." Sokka said, a smirk all over his lips as he moved in closer to rest one hand on Zuko's hip while letting the other one wander around his chest, down over his stomach and towards his thighs while deliberately avoiding the place where he knew the other wanted him the most. 

He let his hands wander along his thighs: down to the crease of the knee, up along the outer side of the thigh and snaking along toward the back of his thighs and the curve of his bottom only to move back down by tickling his inner thighs, mapping every inch of them and taking in every single detail of his beautiful body. Zuko was panting and gasping already, his head bowed slightly as he knelt with his legs parted just enough to be touched up by his lover. 

"Sokka…" the firebender called, impatient. Clearly, he wasn't being touched up  _ enough _ , and Sokka couldn't let his lover go without. 

"You're even more impatient than normal today." He pointed out, often making fun of the slightly older man and his apparent inability to wait it out whenever he wanted something - a bad habit from being raised rich, Sokka thought. 

This wasn't the time to ponder about Zuko's character, so he took that as his cue to move things along and locked his hand to his hip, holding him in place as he reached around to start stroking his weeping erection. The  _ almost whine  _ that left Zuko's lips was divine, feeling his beautiful lover buck his hips up against his hand and try to chase his touch, always wanting more. 

It was very early in their evening and Sokka had far much more planned for them both, so he couldn't linger too much right there and risk pushing Zuko too far too soon. He took one long breath in while giving his lover a few more strokes and backed away on the exhale, leaving Zuko to yearn for his touch and let out a shaky breath out as he composed himself. 

"All good, babe?" Sokka asked as he pressed a couple of kisses to his hair, feeling the other man nod silently as he caught his breath. 

That was good enough, so Sokka let go of his lover and stepped off the bed and around him, this time sitting in front of him and giving him another slow kiss, running his fingers through his hair and letting the moment linger, ending the kiss with a smile and a caress to his  _ still tied up _ lover. 

Sokka could have very easily spent the rest of their night kissing Zuko, worshiping his body and telling him how much he loved him, but he had spent a while preparing this night especially for Zuko and could not just back out. And so, he took a second to steady himself and push forward: he let go of him and moved back, sitting at the edge of the bed and then looking at Zuko and winking at him, just to add a little bit of playfulness in. 

"Come on, gorgeous. Over my lap like a good boy, yeah?" He called, watching the fire get out inside Zuko's eyes and licking his lips as he realised what was coming up. 

The firebender walked his knees forward tentatively, uncertain due to the way having his hands tied behind his back was altering his balance but managing enough grace to place himself on Sokka's lap with his scarred cheek resting against the mattress and his hips square on his lover's lap. 

"Spirits, look at you…" Sokka said, basically drooling at the sight at his Zuko all sprawled out for him and guiding a hand to wrap over his thighs and rest at his left hip, rubbing lazy circles against it as he rested his other hand on his pert bottom, caressing him lightly. 

"You're so pretty, Zuko." He continued as his hand caressed and stroked each of his cheeks, groping at his ass and letting himself enjoy it as he continued to bask in the beauty of his man. 

It was after a few moments of gentle caresses that Sokka let the first smack land on his cute little bottom, watching intently as Zuko's body tensed for a moment and his breath hitched in his throat, evening out after the water tribesman took it upon himself to continue to caress the area he had just hit. After a few moments of respite he let his hand fall again, nice and heavy against his ass and landing a hit  _ just a bit harder  _ than the previous one. And then another one, this time hard enough to make Zuko let out a soft moan as he squeezed his fists into tight balls. 

He had never expected Zuko to have a thing for spanking (and in all honesty, he himself never knew he could find pleasure upon hitting someone else), but having him there, sprawled over his lap and having his thighs trembling upon contact as he moaned for him was more than enough to have Sokka completely on board. 

"You're doing so good, babe." Sokka praised and punctuated his words with another smack, amused to see Zuko lift his hips just a bit in response. "Such a nice, tight ass. Just for me too see." he continued as he smacked him a couple more times as he spoke, knowing that Zuko was biting his lips and trying desperately to not moan too much as he muffled the groans and moans that threatened to leave his body with each smack.

"Come on, let me hear you, kitten." He asked, stroking his now beautifully pink ass and gently rubbing circles against the heating skin, soothing him again before pulling his hand back and giving him a hard smack across his bottom and then a couple sharp ones against each cheek in quick succession. 

Zuko definitely complied with his soft order, letting a shuddering moan escape his body after each of those smacks, struggling to catch his breath and feeling the muscles on his thighs spasming in the aftershocks of a good spanking. He ended up with his face pressed against the blanket, panting and just the right side of overwhelmed.

"You're so perfect, Zuko…" Sokka told him, now taking on the task of caressing his thighs and lower back to help him relax and recover, giving him a few moments to catch his breath and stop shaking, showering him with love. 

"You okay, babe?" He asked eventually, getting just a faint nod from the other man and smiling softly as he reached to stroke his thick and beautiful hair. "I need words, gorgeous. You okay?" He asked again, this time getting a soft and airy ' _ yeah' _ and what could very well be soft mewling as Zuko basked in his experience.

"Good. Ready for more, sunshine?" He asked again, still playing with his hair and stroking his back, earning another quiet affirmative before he could get to work. 

Sokka had not been expecting the spanking to render his lover boneless against his lap, basking on the sight of his thoroughly relaxed firebender that could do nothing but catch his breath and respond to his touch with soft sighs. It was a beautiful sight, and one that made his next task quite a lot easier than he thought it would be as he went to screw the cap of the small vial they kept at the bedside and proceeded to cover his fingers with the slick substance. 

With Zuko being as slack and relaxed on his lap, parting his legs a little wider as he knew what was coming up next, Sokka had absolutely no problem finding his way between his flushed up cheeks. He started with feather-light touch, caressing around his rim and gently pressing against it as he spread lube on him before pushing past the tight ring of muscles with one finger. Zuko sighed, relaxed and pliant to his touch as he welcomed him and pushed his hips back to quietly ask for more. 

"Oh, you feel so good, babe." Sokka praised, on hand locked on his hip, rubbing lazy circles against soft skin while his other hand worked on thrusting one long finger in and pulling back just enough to be able to push back in. 

"You're taking me so well, gorgeous…" he praised again, this time pressing up with his finger and dragging it against his walls with a couple of thrusts, earning a soft moan from his lover and beaming at the beautiful sound and rewarding him with a few more thrusts like that. It wasn't long before he found himself adding a second finger, marvelling on the way Zuko's breath caught in his throat, followed by a breathy moan that shook the tribesman to the core. "You sound so good, baby… that's it, take me." 

Sokka took his time playing with his lover, taking note of every rise and fall in the cadence of his breath, the way he moaned and whined for him with each teasing thrust of his fingers and how Zuko tightened and then melted into a puddle when he finally pushed a third finger in, amazed by how different it felt to have him completely lost in his touch through lengthy foreplay that was overflowing with sweet words and praise that would make Zuko embarrassed in every other scenario. 

It was only when Sokka decided that his boyfriend felt nice and ready (and also on the verge of begging for him to do more to him) that he took the chance to move forward. He pulled his fingers out of him, earning a quiet whine in protest at the newfound emptiness as he gave him a moment to settle and steady himself. 

"When you're ready, get up on your knees for me, sunshine." Sokka told him, rubbing soft circles on his lover's lower back as he watched him groan and take a minute to figure out how to go from his current relaxed and almost overwhelmed position to actually moving again. He knew it wasn't very fair from him to expect Zuko to move gracefully after being finger-fucked into next week, but he kept his eyes on the other man: he knew the firebender would never back out of a challenge, and he was eager to see him manoeuvre his bound and tired body out of his lap.

Zuko took a couple of breaths to steady himself before forcing himself to plant his knees down on the mattress, shift his weight back towards his hips and rise up in an amazing display of core muscle strength and balance until he was sitting on his knees right next to a very impressed Sokka. 

The firebender looked  _ gorgeous  _ right then: kneeling for him with his toned body on display and his hands tied behind his back, panting in a mixture of physical effort and arousal and with his porcelain skin dusted in pink all over. And then there was his cock, hard and weeping, soaked in pre-come after lengthy foreplay that had pushed him to the limit a few times. He was beautiful, a sight fit for Gods and Kings and the best of men, and yet, Sokka had him there all to himself. 

"I love you so much, Zuko" he said softly, leaning in to kiss him, savouring his lips in what seemed the first time in forever and letting himself linger even once the kiss ended, nuzzling his cheek and pressing a couple of kisses to his shoulders, wanting to make Zuko very aware of how loved and cherished he was while he himself basked in the quiet 'I love you too' he got out of him. 

As their kiss ended, Sokka took it upon himself to guide his lover into their next position, placing Zuko with his knees bent against the mattress and hips high up while his chest down, beautifully spread and open for him. 

"So pretty..." He commented as he made his way around the other man and settled behind him for a good look at his reddened bottom and well-worked hole. He went on to pepper soft kisses against the heated skin just to tease him, sticking a couple of fingers in him for a few thrusts just for good measure as he used his other hand to lube himself up, more than ready for him. 

Guiding himself into him was easy, groaning in pleasure as he felt Zuko's warmth wrap tight around his straining erection as he pushed in until he felt himself bottom out, his hands tight on Zuko's hips.

"You feel just right, gorgeous… so nice and tight for me" Sokka praised, feeling his lover's muscles spasm at the comment and hearing him sigh in pleasure, thrusting into him a couple more times and drowning in the beautiful sounds his lover was making just for him. 

Watching himself sink into the beautiful man before him was an almost out of body experience, his eyes locked on Zuko's ass while thrusting deep into him and listening to him moan his name, gasp for breath and bit his lips as he fucked into him, completely at his mercy. 

He decided to play around with the power Zuko had given him, knowing that his lover knew exactly what to say to stop the scene if things got too much and aware that the trust they had in one another and the careful planning around this gave him room to explore. That was what Zuko wanted, after all. 

After a couple of seconds psyching himself up, Sokka tightened the hold he had on Zuko's hips and slammed harder into him, pulling him back against him to reach deep and make his thrusts harder. The way the taller man moaned out and took it was more than enough to egg Sokka on and prompt him to slam into him again, fucking into his lover and letting the almost animalistic sound of skin slapping against skin guide them forward. 

Zuko was very nearly lost to the world, his hands making tight fists and digging his fingernails into the palm of his hands as he was railed into the mattress with no control whatsoever over his situation. All he could do was focus on alternating between breathing and moaning as Sokka fucked his brains out and continued to fulfil his fantasy way better than he ever thought his kind boyfriend would. 

He really had not been expecting Sokka to loop an arm around his waist and press his hand right against the scar upon his chest, pulling him back in one swift motion and making him rise up to his knees without pulling out at all. It was on the verge of too much, making him choke out a moan as he let his head wrap itself around this new position, feeling him deep inside his body and continuing to let Sokka guide him. 

It had taken Sokka a bit to convince himself to go about manhandling his lover halfway through sex, but now that he could hear the sounds Zuko was making and the way he was angling his hips out to welcome him deeper he knew it had been the best choice he could have made. 

He could do nothing but let his body go wild, holding Zuko in position and fucking into him rough and deep, amazed by how much power he was able to to put behind each thrust and loving the sounds Zuko made with every single one of them. He sounded completely wild, not even trying to hold his moans back at all and giving in entirely to whatever Sokka gave him. And it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

"Sokka… I-i can't..." Zuko forced out while panting hard and desperately trying to ground himself through his breath, clearly teetering on the edge of pleasure and somehow forcing himself to hold it in to make the moment last. 

"Let go, gorgeous." Sokka said right away without slowing his pace "Come for me, Zuko. Spirits… You look so hot right now" he continued, pouring soft words of praise and encouragement that contrasted with the rough pace of his hips but somehow harmonised perfectly within Zuko's now muddled mind. 

Zuko came with a strangled cry, his head bowing forward as his muscles tightened and trembled under the other man's hold, spilling over himself even without being touched and being completely washed away with pleasure. He knelt there as his whole being unravelled and he struggled to wind himself back up, panting and slowly force himself back to the land of the living. 

"It's okay, babe. I've got you" Sokka whispered, holding him close in place and giving him a few seconds to breathe and recover, his thrusts now gentle and careful as to not overwhelm his lover. "Just breathe" he instructed, pressing gentle kisses along the back of his neck and shoulder as he held him and tried to help him come down from what looked like quite a high. 

"I'm gonna pull out now, oka-"

"No!" 

Zuko's voice was desperate, still not recovered from the raw fuck and orgasm but definitely committed to the idea of keeping his lover right where he was. 

"Okay. Okay" Sokka said, rubbing his hip gently and trying to figure out what came next. This wasn't in the script: this whole thing was about Zuko's pleasure, so the plan was to hurriedly wank himself off to completion on the side while Zuko rested and recovered a little before proceeding to untie him and shower him with love and aftercare. He had not been expecting to have to improvise halfway through this. "So… uh…" he couldn't come up with a graceful way to actually ask him what he was expecting him to do with himself now. 

"Use me." Zuko said, shuffling his body lightly to make Sokka lower him to the bed again and finding himself back to how they had begun: ass up and chest down, open and ready for Sokka to go at him until he came. 

_ Oh.  _

Even if it took the younger man a second to reboot his brain, he certainly did not need to be told twice about it. He grabbed on to Zuko's waist and started to move his own hips against him with long and deep thrusts as he chased his own pleasure with the help of his boyfriend's now spent body. Sokka knew there was no way he would last too long as he was, the memory of Zuko going wild with pleasure being far too fresh in his mind for him to need much more than that to come. 

The current sight was a stark contrast to the one in Sokka's mind, with the firebender lax in bed, letting out quiet gasps and even soft whines with his movements but otherwise still and relaxed, happy to give himself over to him. He spilled inside him with a low moan of his name, his hips snapping into him without control as he rode an incredible orgasm and forced himself to not collapse on top of his still tied up boyfriend. 

He pulled out as soon as he was able to catch his breath, sitting back down on the mattress and pressing a couple of kisses to Zuko's back, coming down from his current high. "Okay. I'm going to untie you now." He announced, knowing that having his arms behind his back would be definitely starting to get old now that the rush of sex was over and always aware of the fact that Zuko wouldn't be a fan of sitting there with his ass up on display while Sokka's seed dribbled out of him. 

It didn't take too long for Sokka to undo the fancy ropework that bad been holding Zuko's arms behind his back, freeing him from the position he held and guiding his arms back down to the bed and his hips to rest on the mattress with no worries about the mess they he caused. 

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing gentle circles on his shoulders as Zuko rolled his wrists, both making sure being tied up for a little while hadn't caused him any rope burns or injuries. He nodded; he was okay, perhaps just a little sore from holding a position without moving for a while, but nothing that would cause either of them to worry (thank Tui, because Sokka knew he would really lose it if he had accidentally hurt his boyfriend for real). 

Sokka took it upon himself to lay Zuko down and rub his shoulders and upper back to ward off the numb tingle that came with being unbound at last, showering his boyfriend with warm words of love and affection as he ran a damp towel over his body to clean him up and ensure that Zuko was ready for a full night of sleep. He looked exhausted as he was, spent and completely relaxed after their little night together, basically glowing while curling up into his pillows. 

"Thank you." the firebender whispered, pressing up against his boyfriend like a needy kitten that demanded cuddles. 

"Hey, you don't have to thank me" Sokka said with a slight laugh, stroking his hair for a moment before settling down by his side and wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close and keeping him warm. "You know I'd do anything for you, even smack you around until you come." 

Sokka's laugh mixed with Zuko's mortified gasp as he turned around to playfully try and push his lover out of bed for his outrageous comment, only causing Sokka to laugh harder when they both became aware that  _ sleepy, post-orgasm Zuko  _ barely had the strength needed to keep his eyes open and therefore wasn't in the best position to wrestle someone out of bed. 

He conceded with a huff, curling up against Sokka's chest and capturing his lips for a long kiss before he could come up with some other smart quip to say about him. And Sokka couldn't complain, melting into lazy kisses and cuddles until sleepy blurred their night away.

Sokka knew there would always be a lot about Zuko he didn't know or couldn't understand, but there was one thing he could always be certain of: he adored his man and he would do anything to keep him happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> If you wanna chat, feel free to come talk to me on Twitter @ThatLizard1


End file.
